1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a case for musical instruments, in particular for string instruments such as guitars, with
a floor section and a lid section that are connected to one another by a hinge-like structure, in particular are sewn together, and can be kept closed by a closing device, in particular a zipper;
a positioning element to ensure that the musical instrument is correctly positioned within the case; and
a fixation device to keep the musical instrument releasably in place within the case in cooperation with the positioning element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional cases for musical instruments, in particular guitars, not only the body of the instrument but also its neck and head are directly apposed to the inner surface of the case. shell. As a result, impacts to which the case is exposed, for example when it is set down or during transport, are transmitted practically unattenuated to these parts of the instrument. In particular for the sensitive instrument head, comprising mechanical apparatus for tuning the strings, this presents the risk of damage.
The patent DE 201 14 494 U1 discloses a bag for a musical instrument, in particular a guitar, in which the position of the instrument within the bag is fixed inasmuch as the neck of the instrument is kept a specified distance away from the wall of the bag. This is achieved by an element that can be releasably fixed to the bag and partially encloses the neck of the instrument. The releasable fixation is implemented, for instance, by a Velcro(copyright) fastening between element and bag. So that the element can retain the instrument neck, retaining straps are provided on the element. The element. itself consists of a foam material. In addition, a pocket to contain accessories is attached to the element.
A disadvantage of this musical-instrument bag disclosed in DE 201 14 494 U1 is that the element provided to keep the instrument neck spaced away from the container walruses up a considerable amount of space in the bag, reducing the volume available for things that need to be transported.
The object of the present invention is a case for musical instruments in which the neck and head of the instrument are spaced apart from the inner surface of the bag, so that the capacity of the bag can be utilized more effectively, e.g. to store additional objects.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention by providing a case for musical instruments in which the musical instrument positioning element consists substantially of a pocket-like structure. According to the invention, the positioning element comprises an accessible cavity that accounts for most of the volume occupied by the positioning element and that is suitable for storing additional objects such as accessories for the instrument. As a result, the space available within the musical-instrument case is more effectively utilized.
The neck of the instrument, and/or its head, is kept away from the inner surface of the case by a distance determined by the height of the positioning element above the point at which it is attached to said inner surface. This height can be made such that the instrument neck and/or head are/is substantially equidistant from all the inner walls of the case. Preferably the height of the positioning element is between 3 and 7 cm.
The musical-instrument case itself consists of a floor section and a lid section. The floor section is the side of the case that contacts a substrate, e.g. a floor, when the case is set onto that substrate in the prescribed manner. The lid section is on the side of the case opposite the floor section.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the positioning element is disposed on the floor section of the case. As a result, when the case has been placed on a substrate in the prescribed manner and is then opened, the instrument it contains remains in position when the lid section is open. It cannot fall out or slide out of place and thereby be damaged.
In a further development the pocket of which the positioning element mainly consists occupies substantially the entire volume enclosed by the surface of the positioning element.
In a specific embodiment the positioning element comprises a slitlike opening on one side. This arrangement makes the cavity in the interior accessible, so that the interior forms a pocket in which, for instance, -accessories such as cables or replacement items such as a spare -guitar strap can be stored.
In an advantageous embodiment the positioning element consists of a lower and an upper part. The lower part is on the side of the positioning element that contacts the place where the positioning element is attached to the -inside of the case. The upper part is on the side of the positioning element opposite the lower part. This upper part and this lower part of the positioning element are connected to one another in a hinge-like manner, in particular are sewn together, and can be closed together by a fastening device such as a zipper. Thus they form the pocket of which the positioning element substantially consists.
In a specific embodiment of the invention this pocket has a substantially rectangular shape. In this case the upper and lower parts of the positioning element can be hinged, in particular sewn together along one of the two short sides of the rectangular pocket or along one of its two long sides. On the other sides in either case they can be connected to one another by a zipper. Preferably this zipper connection extends continuously over all three of the remaining sides. This allows the pocket to be opened completely, so that its interior is readily accessible by raising the upper part.
An advantageous further development provides that on the free surface of the positioning element, which faces away from the associated floor or lid section, to achieve lateral fixation of the musical instrument at least two elongated auxiliary elements are attached, separated from one another by at least one crevice-like intermediate region. The width of this crevice-like intermediate region between the auxiliary elements should be between 0.5 cm and 4 cm, preferably between 1.0 cm and 2.5 cm. It is advantageous for the elongated auxiliary elements, and hence also the crevice-like intermediate region or regions between them, to be oriented parallel to the longer side of the rectangular pocket of the positioning element.
In an alternative embodiment, for the purpose of lateral fixation of the musical instrument a rectangular auxiliary element with at least one continuous crevice-like depression is attached to the positioning element on its free side, facing away from the associated floor or lid section. The width of this depression should be between 0.5 cm and 4 cm, preferably between 1.0 cm and 2.5 cm, and its depth should be between 1 cm and 3 cm, preferably about 2.0 cm. The at least one crevice-like depression is advantageously oriented parallel to the longer side of the rectangular pocket of the positioning element.
Both the crevice-like intermediate region between the elongated auxiliary elements and the crevice-like depression in a rectangular auxiliary element enable an instrument neck disposed therein to be partially enclosed and fixed so as to avoid lateral displacement.
In a specific advantageous embodiment the auxiliary element consists, or the auxiliary elements consist, at least in part, of a cushioning substance, in particular a foam material.
A further development provides that the height of the auxiliary element or elements above the positioning element is substantially the same over the entire length of the auxiliary element(s). Here the term xe2x80x9clengthxe2x80x9d should be understood to mean the extent of the auxiliary element parallel to its long axis. The height should be between 2 cm and 6 cm, preferably between 3 cm and 5 cm.
An alternative further development provides that the height of the auxiliary element or elements above the positioning element increases along the long axis of the auxiliary element(s), in particular from about 3 cm to about 5 cm. This feature achieves a better match to the specific shape of the instrument, i.e. in particular to the structure of the neck of a string instrument.
In another specific embodiment the maximal height of the auxiliary element or elements above the positioning element is less than the height of the positioning element above the site at which the latter is attached to the inner surface of the case.
The auxiliary elements are preferably so dimensioned and arranged that substantially the entire width of the positioning means is put to use. The length of the auxiliary means can correspond to that of the positioning means, but can also be distinctly shorter.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention one or more fixation bands are provided as means of fixation, in particular are attached below the positioning element in such a way that their attachment is independent of the attachment of the positioning element to the case. These fixation bands can advantageously be connected to one another at their free ends by way of releasable connecting means, in particular Velcro elements.
These bands do not only allow the instrument to be fixed in the desired position on the positioning means; in addition, when the fixation bands are attached to the case independently of the actual attachment of the positioning element, an instrument can be securely fixed within the case even without any positioning means. Furthermore, if the positioning means were to become detached from the case, the fixation device would keep both instrument and positioning means securely within the case.
In a specific embodiment the auxiliary means are covered by a textile material, in particular a thick, soft fabric.
It can also be provided that the positioning element consists substantially of textile material, which in particular is identical to the material of which the covering of the auxiliary means consists. For example, a thick, soft fabric can be used for this purpose. The seams can be enclosed in a resistant textile material. The same applies to the edges of the material along which is attached the zipper that connects the upper and lower parts of the positioning element to one another.
The musical-instrument case itself can be constructed as a flexible bag or sheath or as a substantially rigid container.